Elsa The Demigod
by FangirlSmiler2000
Summary: Elsa is only a princess? Wrong, she's a demigod
1. Chapter 1: Khione's Secret

Chapter 1: Khione's secret

_Khione_

Parties? Khione loved parties! And this party was going to be grand in celebration of their win against Gaia. Sure I was with Gaia first but later on I didn't make the mistake of being on her side and did my part by freezing everything of theirs during the war (being a minor god dosen't mean you're not as powerful as the major ones). It wasn't easy to stop them cause whatever obstacle came in their way….her minions would eat it, literally. We could throw Greek fire but we didn't want the whole dam world to burn down so there wasn't a choice except to go the hard way. Now it was over, no Gaia, no wars, no…no problems (for now) and there would be peace (peace might not last). So here I was, deciding what to wear, the blue gown, the white gown or the blue and white gown? Or should I wear the one in which it has snowflakes? Hmm maybe the blue gown.

The party was going on well, everybody were happily chatting, eating and few were dancing to the pop music Apollo was playing (he was kind of a DJ in the party).

"Hey Khione"

I turned and saw Poseidon smiling.

"Yes?" said I

"Come by the fountain, you know what to do" said Poseidon

I grinned. This was one our favorite things to do, Poseidon would make shapes out of water and I would freeze them to make ice sculptures. He made a huge water figure of all the seven demigods of the prophecy which were about twenty feet tall and I used my powers to make it into an ice sculpture. The seven came in watching in amazement at the sculpture, not only them but everybody.

"Thanks dad and you too Khione" said Percy

I smiled. Sometimes I think what would these gods do without these demigods, they were like the backbone of all this war, quests and all. These major gods would just sit and order and erasing their memories (Hera is famous for that now). Percy Jackson was a really brave one of the seven, I'm not saying others aren't but he has more, somehow but he does. Leo…..I had fought with him when I was foolish and blind on Gaia's side. Now when I look back I feel bad about what I had done. I know Leo liked me but he has Calypso, who loves him a lot, nothing like I ever liked him or something, she's here for the party too.

"Everybody can I have your attention please"

Everybody turned their attention to the thrones of the gods where Zeus had a mic in his hand.

"I would like to have the seven here on the stage please" said Zeus

"I'm so proud of our seven demigods it was like yesterday they were babies in diapers to holding responsibilities of the quest, dosen't time flies?" said Zeus

The seven's expression was from happy to dumbfounded.

"I agree, Percy used to cry a lot when he was little and look! Here I have his photo of him in his bathtub with !" said Poseidon showing the pic to everybody

They passed the picture around the room. Some said "How adorable" or "Soooo cute". Even Hades smiled seeing the pic.

"Can't believe such a cute thing would turn so naughty later" said Ares with a laugh

"You were cute then and now you're handsome, just like me but I'm hot" said Apollo

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You were such a cute baby Seaweed Brian, what happened?" said Annabeth

It was really getting embaressing for Percy, he turned red.

"What do you mean? I'm still not cute?" said Percy

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy. Kissing in front of his father turned his face more red.

Athena coughed, Hephaestus looked at his watch, Apollo suddenly got really interested in the walls. They were just excuses not blush themselves.

"Awwww I just love you guys, your love is just so perfect. Falling into Tartarus with your other half, its just- I can't- I'm gonna cry, my feels" said Aphrodite

_Aphrodite would be a perfect Fangirl _I thought_. _

"That's the pic of the day! It's going on Hephaestus TV" said Hephaestus

"What?! No!" said Percy

"Too late pal" said Leo

And the photo was on the TV.

"Just great" Percy murmured to himself

Slow music played and Percabeth (the couple name for Percy and Annabeth by Aphrodite) went on to the dance floor holding hands to dance.

The gods talked about how their children were so powerful and strong and how much they were proud of them. Someone or the other the gods had to talk about but when the topic was going to point Khione she made an excuse.

"Ah, I'll just go and get some fresh air" said I

And I walked in the balcony where no one was there. The night was filled with stars and the moon shined. It would be a really beautiful sight but the thought in my mind was so heartbreaking…..the other gods, not all of them but some say "Khione, you should have your own cabin and Camp Half-Blood, your demigods can make you proud if they complete quest or something like that" but I always ignored that. Yeah, have kids and then leave them unprotected from in the mortal world where all the monsters can smell and attack them. How can the gods just leave them like that? Don't they feel bad? Cause I felt bad when I had done that…but I never told anyone about it, only once and then I swore I'd never have a child. It was about nineteen years ago…

"Come on! I wanna go in the mortal world, just for a day, please" said I

"No" said Zeus

"Why?" said I

"The gods aren't allowed right now to have any contact with the mortals" said Zeus

I stomped my foot and walked off, there was no way I was staying back. That night I sneaked out and transported myself to London. It was summer that time and I decided it would be perfect to sit at a café and enjoy the setting sun.

"One coffee please" said I to the waiter

While I was waiting there was this guy, about twenty years old. He sat across the room alone, like me. We kind of kept taking glances of each other. Once when I was out of the café he ran up to me saying

"Hi, I'm Sam"

"Hi, I'm Klara "(you can't go around telling you're a goddess you know) said I extending my hand

He accepted it. He was handsome with black hair and brown eyes. We talked a lot since then everyday, he said he was a prince and he even took me to his palace. We spent a lot of time together, hanging out, movies and slowly we fell in love. One day he got to his knees and asked me out

"Klara will you marry me?"

He had a ring in his hand. I just couldn't say no cause I loved him back too but I had forgotten that a god and mortal can't marry. But I told myself it would be fine and that night I spend in his room and a few days later results showed that I was pregnant.

"Now what we're going to do?" said I

"Its alright, we can marry" said Sam

"No" said I

"I will marry only after the baby is born" said I

"What? Why?" said Sam

"I don't know Sam but I want to marry after the baby" said I

Maybe he sensed the nervousness in my voice and holded my hand kissed me.

"Its all going to go fine" he said

I smiled.

The baby was born with blonde hair big eyes and it was not crying, just staring at us. It was like the best thing ever happened to me, I was so happy but the name, we never about the name, as she was a girl these was only one name that suited her best,_ Elsa._

But we couldn't marry and I was forced back to Olympus when Zeus came to know about it. I was banned from going to the mortal world for a while and I never got time to explain who I really was to Sam and today I don't even know if their alive or not.

A tear went down my cheek, there was no use of thinking about it now. _Just forget about it _I told myself. But that was hard, erasing those memories, wish Hera could erase my memory.

"Hey Khione"

I turned.

"Come on! What you're doing there?" said Apollo

"Nothing" said I

And tried to enjoy the party as the big fluffy cake arrived. Chocolate! I love chocolate. We all settled next to small round tables to eat the feast for the night. Everyone were happy, music blared, tasty food, jokes laughs, the night was beautiful and I too tried to get lost in this happiness.


	2. Chapter 2: Elsa's Birthday

Chapter 2: Elsa's Birthday

_Elsa_

*knock* *knock* knock*

Elsa woke up in her bed then sat up with half closed eyes and messy hair.

"Whose it?" said Elsa while yawning loudly

Anna opened the door and peeped in with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday sister!" said Anna

She had a small cake in her hand which had a small candle placed at the center of it. Elsa had been soo busy with her duties towards Arendelle she had almost forgot about her birthday.

"Thanks, Anna" said Elsa

Anna came to her bed and placed it in her hands, chocolate, Elsa loved chocolate, even its flavored things.

"I can't believe you're eighteen! Now you can even get your driver's license" said Anna

"Yeah" said Elsa smiling down at her cake.

"Ok now, blow the candle and make a wish" said Anna

Elsa blew the candles and make a wish. Then she cut the cake in half and gave one part of it to her sister.

"So, what did you wish for?" said Anna

"If I tell then it won't come true" said Elsa

"You don't need to tell me, I already know" said Anna giving one of her teasing-naughty smiles to Elsa

"And that is?" said Elsa raising her one eyebrow

"Albert" said Anna

"Albert? Why would I make a wish about him?" said Elsa

"Oh please, I know you are crushing on him for five months now" said Anna

"That isn't true" said Elsa blushing

Anna giggled. "Yes it is" she said elbowing her sister.

Elsa playfully threw a pillow at her sister.

"Ok, ok I won't tease you" said Anna now laughing

"You better not" said Elsa, now smiling too

"Ok, 's girlfriend" said Anna

"Hey!" said Elsa while throwing a snowball at her

Anna was laughing too much because the snowball went straight into her mouth and she stopped laughing, her eyes so popped it looked like they would come out, that made Elsa laugh so hard she was crying and rolling in her bed. Anna spit the ball out, for a second Elsa thought that she might be pretty angry but then she started laughing too.

"Ok get ready at come down stairs" said Anna

"What? Why?" said Elsa

"For your birthday party, silly" said Anna

"Oh" said Elsa getting out of her bed "Thanks"

"Oh welcome and Albert is coming too" said Anna winking

"Do you want me to throw another snowball?" said Elsa

"Gods, no. Now I feel like my throat is gonna freeze" said Anna coughing

"Oh sorry" said Elsa

"No, no, don't apologize. Just get ready and come down, your prince charming is waiting" said Anna giggling

"Anna" said Elsa

"You people just take glances of each other and it's soo cute and-"

But she couldn't complete as she got hit by a pillow.

"Ok I'm going" said Anna smiling and closed the door behind her.

Elsa sat back into her bed at buried her face in her hands. _Albert. _Why did he make her blush so much? Because he was tall, handsome, cute, smart? Yeah, maybe. She still remembered the day they met perfectly. It was a rainy day and I had gone out of town for an important meeting but due to the rain all the trains were scheduled to arrive at least five hours later. I waited on the station for a while then started shivering until somebody put a coat around me. I turned and saw him, blue eyes, dark hair and a smile which could light up the whole world. I might have sat all day and stare at him until he talked "Princess Elsa?" he said extending his hand to shake "Yes" said I shaking his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you ma'am" he said

"What are you doing in this bad weather?" he asked

"I had a meeting somewhere and now due to this weather" I said

"Yeah I understand, mind if I leave you to your home?" he said gesturing his hand towards his car. I watched him for a while. Why was he being so nice? Because I was a princess, maybe but they say never get into a car of an unknown person.

"No thanks, I'll just wait here" I said

"As you say but it looks like the weather is not gonna be any better" he said looking at the sky. He was right, it was raining forever and it didn't look it will stop tilling tomorrow.

"Ok" I said

I started to take off his coat. "No, you should where it, it's pretty cold, not that it's something else" he said, slightly blushing. We got in and turned on the heater. "Belts for safety" he said. I looked at the belt and made a face, I didn't like them, after wearing them you had to sit straight which I didn't like, I had to move once in a while. But anyways I wore it and we drove in silence for a while until asked him from where he was.

"I'm from Venezuela" he said. Venezuela. There used to be this mayor of that city we kicked out, he even claimed I was a monster. But- wait, what was his name? "What's your name?" I asked "Oh! I almost forgot you to tell my name, it's Albert" he said smiling. He dropped me off at the gates of the palace. "Thank you" I said he smiled and started to leave but I offered him to come inside and have tea, all he said was "I would love too but I have to get going, maybe next time" he said and left. Then I met him again on the way and talked, he said he needed a job desperately because his father was sick and needed money. He was twenty and working but the amount of money he earned wasn't enough to pay the medical bills and so he needed another job. I told him I could give the money but he politely said no, I didn't know why but then I gave him a job and finally his dad was cured and was back to business with his son. He came to Arendelle each morning, we talked for sometime while walking, joking, laughing and at one point of time I just wanted to kiss him, that was the time I released I liked him. Maybe he liked me back, I didn't know, I _still _don't know.

By this time I was ready and walking down the steps. The place was bright, people were talking but suddenly stopped as they and stared at me. It was quite awkward, really, even though I should be used to it by now, which I wasn't. I searched the crowd for Albert. I found him, there he was looking cute as ever, I waved at him, he waved back. As I finished the stairs I was greeted with many happy birthdays, hugs and handshakes, even Olaf was there. I tried to reach him but there were too many people stopping by to talk, finally I reached him and he wished me and said "I got you a small gift" and handing me a small red box. I opened it and saw a gold chain necklace and "Elsa" written in cursive. "Oh Albert I love it!" I said and put it around my neck. Just then slow music played and we just kept staring at each other, waiting who will ask first.

"Come on guys! Dance" said Anna

Then Albert said "May we dance?" "Yes" I said and put his hand on my hip and I on his shoulders. I just got lost in his eyes and had no idea what was happening in the world, his eyes so beautiful, his hands so warm and I just wanted to keep dancing and get away from others just for a while, with him. Just like Cinderella and her Prince Charming. We danced for quite a time then got out of the palace for games. As we were going out I saw a figure at a distance coming towards us.

"Anna can you see that?" I said. She nodded and the figure came closer. Have you ever seen a boy on a dark horse coming towards you? No? Me too, until now. The horse was black with…..with wings…..and the boy…he was about seventeen with black hair and bright sea green eyes with a 'Camp Half-Blood' written on his T-shirt with orange background and a Pegasus under the letters. He stopped by me and a girl stood next to him. I swear she wasn't there a second ago, she had blonde hair and grey eyes and same shirt as the boy. She took my elbow and pulled me towards the horse.

"What are you doing and who are you!?" I said

"I'm Annabeth and he's Percy, look Elsa we don't have time to explain right now, come with us" Annabeth said

"What? No!" I said

"You have to, it's about you, your mother….and your _powers_" Annabeth said

My mother? She's dead, my powers…even she didn't knew about them and everytime she asked her dad he said he didn't know, neither her mom. But I couldn't leave Arendelle behind, leave my duties behind.

"I can't" I said. Albert came next to me.

"Leave her alone, we don't even know you" Albert said

Annabeth dragged me to the horse again.

"No! leave me!" I said

But it was too late she dragged me all the way to the horse's back and the horse flew.


	3. Chapter 3: At Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 3: At Camp Half-Blood

_Elsa_

I woke up with a huge ice crystal shaped and designed lamp over my head. I found myself in bed in an unknown but beautiful cabin. It was completely blue, with white snowflakes all over the room in different sizes and shapes. There wasn't much stuff in the room beside bunker beds, with blue covers.

I tried to get up but it pained, it felt like I was doing a physical task for many hours. Finally when I could at least stand properly I walked towards the door and opened it. I saw a fat man walking with a weird man who from the waist up was a human and from waist down a horse. First I thought I'd better stay inside but then I thought they can help me to escape from here as no one was there except those two. As I was nearing them I heard the fat man say something about him beating that PacMan someday. Who was PacMan?

"Excu—" I fell hard on my back.

The horse-legged man turned. He was the one to hit me with his tail, thank god he didn't kick me with his legs or hooves or whatever.

"Is she the one? Effie?" said the fat man hovering over my face.

I got up, dusted the mud off my dress and tried to give those two the 'daggers' but it didn't work.

"Look, I don't know who you people are and I want to go back to my place Arendelle as soon as possible so PLEAse let me go" I said

They both looked at each other and said

"You can't go back, you're bot safe there" said the horse-legged man

"What?!" I said

"Look, I know this is all crazy for you but this is true, you're a demigod, daughter of Khione" said the horse-legged man

"What?! What demigod, who Khione?" said I

They said to calm down but hey, you can't calm down when you've been kidnapped and then being told you're a daughter of some who-knows-whatever her name was. They said they'll explain everything in a while but for now I should go and eat dinner. I agreed on that, I was hungry.

I started to eat my food but they stopped me and said first I have to do some stupid offering. I did. But made no wish to the whoever she was. Maybe a goddess. That's why we're doing the offering, right? As I gave a part of my food for the offering a bunch of snowflakes shimmered in front of my eyes. For a while I was eating alone until Percy called me to sit with him and the other girl, Annabeth. I wasn't very comfortable eating dinner with my kidnappers but I had no choice. With them two more people were eating, a boy with horns and a boy with only one eye. I wasn't surprised, really. Today really crazy things happened.

They all introduced themselves. The Horn boy was Grover and one eyed boy was Tyson. Next to Tyson, I hadn't noticed but a red feathered harpy was eating too. They said she could talk and loved reading books. Well that's fascinating.

After the dinner was over they took me aside and told me all about this stuff which is happening with me, and, it was pretty exciting. Greek gods, demigods, quests, being claimed all sounded fun. But what about Arendelle? What about those people back there? I tried to tell them that but they said I couldn't tell them. There was his Mist hiding our world from mortals.

"So when will I be claimed?" I asked

"It has its own time, but surely when that happens, we all will come to know" said Leo, the curly head one. He was kind of nervous talking to me, I could see it. Maybe he's shy.

As I went back to my cabin, my head was filled about this Greek stuff and maybe I'll get used to it. Just like these people. I changed in my Camp Half-Blood pajamas and got in bed. I was soon asleep. I had the worst dream ever in my whole life.


End file.
